Kim's Many Secrets
by summerlovin14
Summary: Kim Crawford is considered a nerd, but only a few people know the true Kim Crawford. What happens when those secret come out. What will change and how's her life going to become?
1. Chapter 1: Introducing Kim

**Hey guys, it's me and this is my second story so can you please go easy on me for the reviews. I do not own Kickin' it. I won't be updating often because its summer and because there is 2 stories that I have to manage. **

* * *

**Kim's POV**

Hi, my name is Kimberley (Kim) Anne Crawford, I'm 15 yrs. old, I'm an only child, I go to Seaford High, and I have many hidden talents. Some of them are: Karate (5th degree black belt) Aikido, Ju-Jitsu, Judo, gymnastics, cooking, baking, dance, singing, archery, modeling and more. I can also throw actuarially, I'm really smart, and I can fast. The reason my talents are hidden is because I'm afraid of the criticism, only my family and really close friends know. My friends are Julie Sanders and Grace Doherty, I can trust them 100%. At school I am bullied by many people because I'm considered a nerd, my IQ points are 168 and that's pretty high. Julie has higher like about 189. My family is rich and not many people know, for karate and gymnastic I have trainer.

**LINE BREAK AT SCHOOL**

When I get to school I'm greeted by people saying "geek" or "nerd". I walked to my locker to get my books for first period. I have an AP math class with Julie. I close my locker and turn around to see the biggest bully ever, Jack Brewer. He smacks my books causing them to hit the floor. "Pick it up." He says then he walks way. Julie and Grace walk up to me with concerned faces, "Guys I'm fine ok." I said they nodded and we walked off to class.

Mrs. Hall is our AP math class teacher. "Kim, what is 3476 + 92735 x 357 - 56?" she asked. "It's 33,109,815" I replied. The class went by quite fast and so did 2nd period (Biology) we had dissect a frog. EW. 3rd period was gym, I went to change into our uniform gym clothes. I have this class with Grace, "Hey Kim." she said "Hey Grace, what's up?" "Not much, but I heard that we are going to be playing dodge ball." When Grace said that we're playing dodge ball I turned to her and gave her the 'are you serious' look. she nodded, I gave her that look because I'm quite good at it and I consider it a hidden talent.

"Alright everybody come over here so I can pick the captains!" yelled Mr. Sullivan. He is our gym teacher (obviously) "Brody and Jack are the team captains!" Brody picked me and I was shocked that he actually know me, and Jack picked Grace. For the first 2 minutes Brody's team had the 2 of us left and Jack's team had 7 people left. "GAAH!" I heard Brody say. Now it was me vs. 7 people. All of them threw dodge balls at me but missed. I got the thrown dodge balls and hit 5 people in a row. Now it was me vs. Jack and Donna. They threw dodge balls at me at the same time, but they missed because I did a backflip. The class' jaws dropped and so did Jack's "_Here's my chance."_ I thought, so I picked up the dodge ball and threw it at Jack. The ball hit Jack in the chest and he stumbled backwards. Grace came running to me and hugged me while jumping up and down. The whole team came up to me and said things like "Wow, thanks for the win" or "That was great/incredible".

Brody came up to me and asked, "Hey Kim, do you want to sit with us at lunch?" "Only if Grace comes with me." I said. He nodded. Next was lunch so Grace and I went to get our lunches. We don't buy our lunches because the food they serve is just nasty. After we got our lunches we sat at Brody's table. It was full of jocks including Jack and Jerry. Next thing I know Jack was pulling Grace's hair and throwing her around like a rag doll. He threw her into Marge the lunch lady, while the people at the table were laughing. I ran over to help Grace, "Grace! Do you want to go to the nurses office to get ice?" I asked in panic. She shook her head and pointed at someone behind me. It was Jack. He threw a punch at my face, but caught it, I kicked him in the ribs so he stumbles backwards. Brody, Ryan, Frank, and 2 more guys come at me. I did a roundhouse kick and knocked out 2 guys. Brody throws a punch and Frank tries to kick me, I block both, then I punch Frank and kick Brody. I know them both out and Ryan get scared and runs out. Everyone is looking at me so I took Grace's hand we ran out. "OMG!KIM YOU SHOWED 2 OF YOUR HIDDEN TALENTS!" said the squealing Grace jumping up and down. "Oh my gosh Grace, your gonna make me become deaf." I said aggravated. "Sorry" she mumbles.

Through out the day, people have been starring at me and I can heard there whispering like "Is that the girl?" or "How did she do it? She's a nerd" So I yell, "I CAN HEAR YOU, YOU KNOW!" Then the all shut up so I smirk. After that the day has gone fast.

When I got home I saw Julie and Grace with smirks on their faces. "What's going on?" ask them. "You know your modeling agency?" Grace asks then I nod. "We'll...THEY PUT YOU ON A MAGAZINE COVER AND I+THE ISSUE IS GOING TO SEAFORD!" Julie screams. My mouth drops to the floor. Tomorrow is going to filled with wonder.

* * *

**Hey guy this is the 1st chapter and there's going to be more in 2-8 days. So this is Natalie signing out! Peace**


	2. Chapter 2: More Secrets Reviled

**Hey guys, if I spell something wrong don't blame me I want the story to be finished and you want it posted so easy. **

**Me: Hey can 1 of you guys do the disclaimer?**

**Jerry, Jack, Kim, Eddie: Nooo**

**Me: Milton?**

**Milton: Sure. Summerlovin14 does not own anything, but the plot**

**Me: Thank you and I do not own Fearless by Olivia Holt**

* * *

Julie's POV

I can't believe that there going to show Kim on a magazine cover! I'm really happy for Kim and excited too. I want to see he peoples faces who underestimated her. I look at Kim and she's wide eyed and her mouth is wide open. I start to snap my fingers in front of her face, but it didn't work so Grace got the spray and filled it with water. She squirted Kim then she grabbed the spray from her hand and sprayed her back.

"AAAAAAH" screamed Grace while she was being squirted

I grab the bottle from Kim and put it behind my back.

"GRACE!" Kim yelled. "Why would you do that?!"

"Sorry, You weren't moving so squirting you with water was our last option." Grace replied innocently

Kim let out a heavy sigh, "It's fine. I'm just gonna go upstairs and change."

When Kim got down we decided that we could have a sleepover. I called my mom.

**Julie=bold** _Mom=Italics]_

**Hey mom**

_Hey sweetie what is it?_

**Um..I was wondering if I could sleepover at Kim's Today?**

_Sure honey just come home and get your things and I'll drop you off at Kim's when your done. OK_

**Thanks Bye**

_Bye_

End of phone call

"Hey guys my mom said yes, but I have to go home and get my stuff" I said

"Same" Grace said

"Ok, how about in 30 minutes we meet here." suggested Kim. We nodded in agreement.

Kim's POV

30 Minutes later

_YAY SLEEPOVER! _I said in my head. Then I heard the door bell ring so I went downstairs to open the door. When I opened the door I saw Julie and Grace with there bags.

"Hey guys, come in" I said in a cheerful voice. "Who brought the movies?"

"Me!" sang Grace. "We're going to watch either Paranormal 2 or Twilight"

I'd rather watch Paranormal 2 because I hate Twilight. "Oooh let's watch Paranormal 2 then Twilight." suggested Julie. We all nodded in agreement so I went to make popcorn.

"Hey guy what flavour?!" I asked from the kitchen

"Butter!" they both said at the same time

After the popcorn was finished I went to living room to watch the movie, but when I got there the movie wasn't set up. The karaoke machine was, I looked up at Grace and Julie and they had evil smirks on their face. That's when I realized that I was going to sing.

"NO NO NO HELL NO!" I screamed

"Come on Kim," Julie begged, "you sing great and if you do sing can you sing 1 of your songs."

I looked at Grace and she gave me the puppy dog face. _Oh no _I thought

"FINE!" I said giving up then sighed. "I'll sing Fearless"

_I'm stuck in your head_  
_ I'm back from the dead_  
_ Got you running scared_  
_ I'm fearless_

_ I'm calling you out_  
_ I'm taking you down_  
_ Don't you come around _  
_ I'm fearless_

_ I got the upper hand now_  
_ And you losing ground_  
_ You never had to fight back_  
_ Never lost a round_

_ You see the gloves_  
_ Are coming off_  
_ Tell me when you've had enough_  
_ Yeah_

_ Ready for a showdown_  
_ And we're face to face_  
_ I think I'll rearrange_  
_ It put you into place_  
_ You don't get the best of me_  
_ Check it you're afraid of me_

_ I'm stuck in you're head_  
_ I'm back back from the dead_  
_ Got you running scared_  
_ I'm fearless_

_ I'm calling you out_  
_ I'm taking you down_  
_ But don't you come around_  
_ I'm fearless_  
_ I'm fearless_  
_ I'm fearless_

_ You used to make my heart pound_  
_ Just the thought of you_  
_ But now you're in the background_  
_ Watcha gonna do?_

_ Sound off if you hear this_  
_ We're feeling fearless_  
_ We're feeling fearless_

_ I'm stuck in your head_  
_ I'm back back from the dead_  
_ Got you running scared_  
_ I'm fearless_

_ I'm calling you out_  
_ I'm taking you down_  
_ But don't you come around_  
_ I'm fearless_

_ I'm stuck in your head_  
_ I'm back back from the dead_  
_ (I'm fearless)_  
_ Got you running scared_  
_ I'm fearless_

_ I'm calling you out_  
_ I'm taking you down_  
_ But don't you come around_  
_ I'm fearless_  
_ I'm fearless _

When I finished I saw Grace, Julie, and my Parents clapping. I smiled knowing that I should at least let out some of my secrets. Then I thought _Oh no tomorrow is when they show me on the cover of a magazine. _After that we went to sleep, but I couldn't, I was thinking about tomorrow.

* * *

**Ok the next chapter will be up I think possibly tomorrow. Sorry that it's short. I hoped you liked it review.**

**summerlovin14 out!**


	3. Chapter 3: Games and Modeling

**Hey guys, love your reviews. Sorry I didn't updated, I was with my cousins. **

**Me: Kim can you do the disclaimer? **

**Kim: Fine. summerlovin14-**

**Jerry: Hey I want to do it**

**Jack: too bad Kim is already doing it**

**Kim: Anyway...Summerlovin14 does not own Kickin it, but she wants to. **

**Me: *sigh* yup**

* * *

Kim's POV

Today was the day that the magazine that I work with shows ME on the cover. I look over at Grace and Julie and they're already ready.

"Hey guys, can you guys help me with my outfit?" I asked. They looked at me and they had big smiles. They both knew that the nerd look is a disguise so they showed the real me.

"Hey how do I look?" I asked them

"Why don't you look at the mirror?" suggested Julie

When Julie said it I look at my self in the mirror. I was me the colors were me and the style too. I didn't look like a nerd anymore I looked like my true self. I didn't look slutty that for sure. I had dark blue skinny jeans, I had a layered yellow tank top and a flowery light scarf.

"Thank you. Thank you! THANK YOU!" I thanked them while I hug them.

"Ok let's go! We are going to be late!" I heard Grace yell.

When go to my car and since me or Julie can't drive so Grace will have to drive. No one has seen my car before so the people who doubted me will be in shock. I have the latest car in white I don't know what type of car 'cause I don't really care.

**At school**

We were driving up to the schools parking lot and I could see that people were already shocked. I smirked with delight at them. Grace found a parking spot so we got out and people were just starring especially the boys.

"Hey guy this is awesome!" I exclaimed

"I knew you would love it" Grace said

"And I love your car! It's eco friendly." Julie said knowingly

When we got inside the school Donna and her little followers gasped at us. Donna was looking at the cover of the magazine and saw it was me. She should her girls and their jaws dropped to the ground.

"Kim!" Donna yelled. "Where did you get that purse? I've been waiting for 1 for 2 months already!"

I roll my eyes at her. "Well Donna, I have my ways and advantages of being a model you get the latest clothing and accessories." I said with a smirk

After the conversation with Donna, Grace, Julie and I went to our lockers. It was quite handy that Grace's and Julie's locker is right beside me.

"Hey, what class do you have?" asked Julie

"Chemistry." Grace and I said at the same time

"Uurgh!" exclaimed Julie. "Why do I have to be in all AP classes." I roll my eye at her.

"Because you are super smart. I have some AP classes where we can sit together. OK" I explained to Julie

**_BRIIING BRIING BRIING_**

The bell had rung so me and Grace walked to Chemistry. We sat beside each other because we wanted to be lab partners. Then our teacher came in, Mr. Brian, he can be so mean. Last year he made a jock and nerd cry.

"Alright class, the person you are sitting with is your lab partner for the rest of the year." He said to use.

Me and Grace looked at each other and smiled. After that the class went by quite fast. The next class I had was with Julie, we had Science. We just did some paper work and some reading.

"Ms. Crawford," said our teacher, "how many protons does sodium have?"

"11" I replied. Then the bell rang my next subject was with Julie and Grace. I went o my locker and saw Julie and Grace already there.

"Hey guys" I said to them

"Hey Kim" they said back

"Kim are you good at basketball?" Julie asked me

"Yes. Why?"

"Well, we heard that we're going to play basketball for gym."

I looked at the gave them the 'are you serious' look. they nodded. We made our way to gym and saw some basketballs on the side lines.

"Coach can we take the basketballs and practise?" Grace asked politely.

"Sure knock yourselves out" he responded

We started to bounce the basketball around. When Grace tried to shoot it missed and the same with Julie. It was my turn so I threw it into the hoop and the boys noticed that I did a 3 pointer.

"WHAT!" I scream at them. They turned away and I roll my eyes.

"They can be soo sexist sometimes." Julie said. Me and Grace nodded at her comment

Then the coach came out of his office. He said it was boys against girls _Again soo sexist _I thought in my head.

The girls, except Julie and Grace, weren't ever trying so I had the face the boys with them. They have 9 points and we have 7. I got the ball from Ryan and shot a 3 pointer. The coach blew the whistle signalling that the games was over.

"Kimberly, Julie, and Grace, I have never seen a basketball game where 3 girls beat 8 boys." said coach in an amazed tone. We smirked at what he said. After we went to change out of our sweaty gym clothes and went to eat lunch.

"Guys, do you notice the eye starring at us?" Grace asked. We nod. The jocks, nerds, karate people, and every other cliché is starring at us. We make our way to our table and people are still starring at us so I yell,

"WOULD YOU QUIT STARRING AT US"

They go back to eating and Grace and Julie are holding in their laughs. I raise my eye brow at them and that's when they burst out laughing.

"What?" I ask them

"Kim I'm being honest." Grace started then Julie finished. "You are the most out going person we have ever met."

I smile at them then hug them. " Thanks."

After lunch Julie and I had to go to AP English. In class we had to right a poem. I didn't know what to do. So I just sat in my seat for 40 minutes thinking. The class ended and I still had nothing.

"Jules can you help me with the poem?" I asked her

"Sure"

Julie helped me work on the poem for a bit then we had to go to music. I love music we sometimes played interments and other times we used our voices, but I never sang. Grace and Julie said that I have a great voice and that I should sing in public. Our teacher is Mrs. Collins she can be really mean sometimes and she is almost always serious.

"Ok class." she began. "Today we are going to sing and Ms. Crawford will sing a song to demonstrate."

My eyes grew bigger and Julie and Grace were trying to get my attention, but I was too focused on me singing in front of the whole class.

* * *

**ok here's a heads up for the next chapter. I won't be updating for 2 days because I'm taking a break. Oh and did you know that the story is partly based on me. Well I hope you liked it. REVIEW!**

**-Summerlovin14 **


	4. Chapter 4: Singing and More

**Hey guys! I'm back. I just wanted to take a break from sitting at the computer. **

**Me: Hey can 1 of guys do the disclaimer?**

**Kim, Milton, Jerry, Eddie: No**

_**Jack comes in the room**_

**Jack: Hey guys what's up?**

**Me: Good your here. Now do the disclaimer**

**Jack: Fine! Summerlovin14 does not own Kickin it. Happy!?**

**Me: Yup! Enjoy and I don't own the songs in the story too.**

* * *

**Grace's POV**

OMG! Kim is going to show another of her hidden talents to the whole class. I'm sooo excited for her to sing, but she doesn't look like she is. When I looked at her, her mouth is slightly open and she is as white as a ghost. "Kim!" I said snapping her back into reality. "Just pretend that it's just me and Julie are watching you." Kim looked at Julie and nodded. Then Kim got up and headed her way the front of the class.

**Kim's POV**

Oh My Godfather! I can't believe that I have to sing in front of the whole entire class! But what Grace said to me helped. So I got up and pretended that there was only Grace and Julie watching me.

"I'm going to sing Stronger by Kelly Clarkson." I said a little shaky

You know the bed feels warmer  
Sleeping here alone  
You know I dream in colour  
And do the things I want

You think you got the best of me  
Think you've had the last laugh  
Bet you think that everything good is gone  
Think you left me broken down  
Think that I'd come running back  
Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

You heard that I was starting over with someone new  
They told you I was moving on over you

You didn't think that I'd come back  
I'd come back swinging  
You try to break me, but you see

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

Thanks to you I got a new thing started  
Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted  
Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me  
You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning  
In the end...

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone

_[2x]_  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

When I was finish the whole classes started to clapped and whistle madly. I smile at Grace and Julie who are clapped with huge smiles on their faces.

"Kim!" said Mrs. Collins. "You have an outstanding voice! You should enter the school's talent show." I look at Julie and Grace and they nod. Then I turn to Mrs. Collins,

"I'll do you it!" I say to her. "Sing another song!" I heard someone in the classes then I heard murmurs in agreement. I turn to the teacher and she nods.

"Ok I'll sing a part of I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me) by Glee."

Clock strikes upon the hour  
And the sun begins to fade  
Still enough time to figure out  
How to chase my blues away  
I've done alright up till now  
Its the light of day that shows me how  
And when the night falls the lonely heart calls

_[Chorus:]_  
Oh I wanna dance with somebody  
I wanna feel the heat with somebody  
Yeah I wanna dance with somebody  
With somebody who loves me  
Oh I wanna dance with somebody  
I wanna feel the heat with somebody  
Yeah I wanna dance with somebody  
With somebody who loves me

The same thing happened the whole class was clapping and whistling. I was happy that I could reveal this talent to the class.

_BRIING BRIIING BRIING! _

Music class was over and so was school. "KIM!" I heard a squeaky voice from behind me. It was Donna.

"What?!" I asked her

"How come your on the cover?" She can be soo stupid.

"I got on because I'm model for them, Donna." I said with venom

"That's not far I am way prettier than you!"

"Oh Donna," I began, "dressing slutty isn't pretty to them." Grace and Julie are trying to hold in there laugh in, but they're failing miserably.

"Uuurgh!" Then Donna stomped away. I can hear Grace and Julie trying to hold their laugh in. "Guys go ahead bursting into laughter." So the did and it lasted 2-3 minutes. I had to drag them to the car. Grace took the wheel and she said that we're going to the mall. I had to text my mom first.

Kim/**Mom**

Hey mom can I go to he mall with Grace and Julie?

**Sure just be home by 6**

Ok

_End of texting _

We got to the mall and Grace and Julie led me to a dojo. "Hey Kim can you join our dojo?" asked Julie. "I don't know I'll call my mom and asked right now." I replied. But before I could a man with dirty brown can out of, I think, his office.

"Grace! Julie! Where is everybody?" asked the man. "We do-" Julie explained until 3 boys come through the door. So I go into the girls change room.

**Kim/_Mom_**

**Mom can I the join Bobby Wasabi Dojo?**

_**Um.. Ok, but you will still be training with your personal sensei**_

**Ok I will**

_**Honey can you be home at 5 instead?**_

**uh sure bye **

_**Bye**_

End of phone call

I walk out of the girls change room and everybody in the room was staring at me. I turn to Grace and Julie, "Hey my mom said I could join" I said. They squeal in excitement. "Whow whow whow. You can't just come in here and think your gonna be apart of our dojo. You have to pass the test." Said the Latino boy. "Ok" I say. I walk to the 3 dummies in place and knock them down with only 1 swift move. I turn to them and their jaws are on the floor.

"So am I in?" I ask

"Yup!" said the dirty brown haired guy, "I'm Rudy. What belt are you?"

"I'm a 5th degree black belt." I say and the red hair boy faints.

_This is going to be great _I say in my head. After that Grace, Julie and I were still having a sleepover. "Hey Kim you know when you were singing in front of the class. Yeah I recorded it" Julie said showing me the video. _Wow, I'm that good _ I thought. I smile at Grace and Julie.

* * *

**There hope you like it! Review, follow and fave.**


	5. Chapter 5: AUTHORS NOTE

**Hey guys this isn't a new chapter. I love your reviews, but they keep going lower and lower. I have writer block so I won't be writing. You can help by giving me ideas. The top 5 ideas will be in the next chapters. So I'm signing out until I have good Ideas for the next chapters.**

**-sumerlovin14 out**


	6. Chapter 6: The Prank

**OK, one of you guys asked if there's going to be "Kick" and yes there is going to be, but in a couple chapters later. I hope you like it. I do not own Kickin' it. Oh and 1 more thing 7+ reviews then I'll update.**

* * *

**Kim's POV**

I love the dojo! I can show off my karate. Grace and Julie told me that there was no other black belt in the dojo besides Rudy. Grace is a 2nd degree brown belt, Julie is a red belt, Jerry, Milton, and Eddie are orange belts.

"OK guys I have an announcement." said Rudy. "We are going to be competing against the Black Dragons in a month. So you guys are gonna have to train really hard."

"Um Rudy can I have a GI?" I ask him before he goes into his office. He goes into his office and I follow to get my GI.

"Ok for the tournament Milton will be board breaking, Jerry is going to do the nun-chucks, Grace will to the vertical peg kick, and Kim you will spar." Rudy said.

After practice we went to Falafel Phil's. Milton, Jerry and Eddie were already there waiting for me, Grace, and Julie. When we got there, the guys were fighting over what exists and what doesn't.

"Jerry! Unicorns, and leprechauns don't exist! They are just myths!" I heard Milton explain to Jerry.

"No dude! They are real." I hear Jerry say

"Dude, just because you saw unicorns and leprechauns on T.V. doesn't mean they are real." Eddie says to Jerry

"I saw a leprechaun with a pot of gold and a unicorn pooping out candy!"

"Holy Christmas Nuts Jerry! They're just cartoons." Milton explains. Jerry put his confused look on. Grace laughs and Julie face palms. We walk to them.

"Jerry is it's a cartoon, that means its was drawn." I say in a sympathetic tone. He just rolls his eyes and throws his hands in the air meaning that he gives up. Julie sits beside Milton and Grace sits beside Jerry and I'm left with Eddie. "Who's gonna order?!" Eddie says. Phil comes up to us.

"What will you guys be ordering?"

"3 bowls of falafel balls." Eddie orders. Phil walks off. I look at my phone for the time and it's 4:50.

"Grace, Julie my mom wants me home before 5 so I have to go guys." I say to them

"Hey Kim what about the sleepover?" Julie asks

"Um.. Just go to my house and pick up your stuff." They shake their heads and get up.

"Kim I'll drive you home." Grace says

"And we still we want to continue the sleepover too." Julie adds in. We walk to my car and drive home. I look at the time and it's 5:06. _I'm not that late_ I say to myself. We go into my basement and go to the laser tag area. My mom is a super model and my dad owns A LOT of malls.

"Hey why don't we invite the guys?" Grace asks me

"You just want to see Jerry, Grace." Julie retorts and rolls her eyes. "But I think we should. I have Milton's number so he can contact the others." I nod and Julie calls them.

"Ok, they guys will be here in 5 minutes." Julie reports

We got everything set up. Me and Julie make sure that we have everything. "Movies?" "Check" "Drinks" Check" "Laser Tag?" "Um, Check" "Food?" "check" "Prank?" "Check"

"Anything else?" "Nope." "Grace we have everything set up!" I yell.

_DING DONG_

_That must be them. _I say in my head

**Milton's POV**

I just got a call from Julie inviting us to Kim's house for laser tag and a movie. I'm going to ask the guys if they want to come.

"Hey guy, Julie invited us to Kim's house for a movie and laser tag. Do you guys want to come?" They look at each other and jump from their seats to me.

"Milton lets go" Jerry says as they drag me out of Falafel Phil's. I asked Julie where her house is and she just said go to Elmer's Drive and look for a mansion. We went to Elmer's Drive and saw the mansion, Jerry and Eddie's jaws hit the floor. Eddie comes snaps out of his trance and asks me,

"Is that where Kim lives?"

"I think so"

"Yo, this house is swag!" Jerry exclaims. We walk over to the house and Jerry rings the door bell. Someone opens the door and I notice it was Grace.

"Hey guys, come in" she says gesturing for us to come in.

"Does Kim really live here?" I ask her and she nods her head.

"Well laser tag is all set up in the basement." We follow Grace to the basement and we are amazed of what we see.

"Holy Christmas Nuts!" I exclaim. "You have your own place to do science and chemistry?" Kim nods

"You also have your own personal chef" Eddie says and Kim nods

"Yo this place is swasome and swagelicious!" Jerry says looking at all the stuff.

"If you guys are done sight seeing, I would like to play laser tag." Kim says getting their attention. They all run into a dark area and put on their stuff and get the laser guns.

"Ok! When you hear the buzzer the game starts and when you hear it again the game is over got!" I hear Kim yell

"GOT IT!" all of us coursed in. The buzzer went off so I was hid because I'm not athletic. I see Eddie in front of my hiding spot so I shoot him.

"Aww man!" he says "Yes" I reply in pride. I go look for them, but I couldn't see them until I spot Grace. I tap her on the shoulder and she spins around then I shoot her.

"Milton! You scared the living hell out of me!" she screams at me. I turn around and I see Kim she shoots me.

"YES!" she screams. "I won! I got Jerry and Julie."

We put back all our stuff and go upstairs to watch a movie. "Hey Kim what move are we watching?" asked Eddie. Kim had a evil smirk on her face. "Oh you'll see." she says evilly. Kim guides us to her home theater and it has huge! We get our seats and popcorn. The popcorn dispenser was right beside Eddie.

"Hey what flavour do you want?" Kim asked. Then there was courses of flavours of popcorn.

"The movie we're going to be watching is Bloody Mary." Kim implies. We started the movie and Eddie got really scared. During a really scary part in the movie the lights turn off.

"Kim what's happening?" Jerry asked quite scared. "I don't know" she replied. The light flicker on and right in front of the screen was Bloody Mary covered in blood. The lights Keep on flickering on and off. After awhile she walked up to us then disappeared. We all let out a sigh of relief. Then I saw something behind Eddie. It's was Bloody Mary. I slapped Julie and Jerry on the shoulders and point at watch was behind Eddie. Kim and race looked at Eddie with terrified faces. Eddie notices and he turns around. His eyes go wide and he throws his popcorn in the air. "AAAAAAAAHHH!" he screams he jolts up and we all started to run. We all scream especially Jerry, he scream like a little girl who loves Justin Beiber. We dart for the door, but it closes and locks us in. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" we all scream terrified. "WHAT DO WE DO!?" screamed Grace. "Corner" Eddie suggests. We ran to the corner and huddle. Bloody Mary comes to us and we run all around the home theater. Jerry is running around the room screaming and flailing his arms, Eddie is following and Grace, Julie and Kim are laughing behind the chairs. "OK-K haha STOP hahaha MARY " Kim says laughing. _"Bloody Mary" _is my maid guys. It was a prank." Lily takes off the costume and starts laughing. "Not cool Kim Not Cool" says Jerry. The girls burst out laughing their heads off. After awhile of laughing Kim said that she got it on tape. She showed us the video Jerry screaming and running around, Eddie doing the same, and me behind the seats holding my legs.

"Kim," Eddie starts, "that was the best prank ever!" Kim smiles. "What do you guys want to do now?"

"Truth or Dare?" Julie suggested. We all nod in agreement. "I'll start. Kim truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Ok why didn't ever say that you are rich?"

"Um.. cuz people will just want to be my friend for my money" I nod at her responds

"Julie truth or dare?" Kim asks

"Dare" Julie says

"Ok I dare you to kiss Milton." My eyes bulge out and me and Julie share a glance. She walks up to me and gives me a kiss on the cheek. I turn a deep shade of red and so does Julie. After playing the game we all went home.

* * *

**Ok there is the chapter. Please review and PM me too. Oooh that rhymes. k I'm out :D **


	7. Chapter 7: AUTHORS NOTE (sorry)

**Hey guys sorry for not updating I was sick I promise tomorrow the new chapter will be up. I hope you guys understand. OH and Tell me in the review which chapter was your favourite.**

**-summerlovin14**


	8. Chapter 8: Adding in Jack

**Hey guys! I got 9 reviews, yay! but if you want the next story 7+ reviews. I know you want "Kick" to happen, but you're going to have to wait a couple chapters because right now Jack is a badass. Oh and sorry for not updating, I was sick. I do not own Kickin it.**

Kim's POV 

Oh my Gosh! Pranking the guys was really funny. Jerry acted the funniest out of all of them. Did you know that he screams like a little girl? Hahaha! I wish I could stay home, but I can't and I have to go to a dreadful place called _**High school.**_I get dressed, but not in geek wear, me wear. I get my skateboard and stop by Julie's house and we can walk together.

I stop by Julie's house and her mother opens the door. "Good morning Kim" she greets me. "Good morning Mrs. Sanders." I greet back. Julie comes downstairs with her back pack and stuff. We say goodbye to her mom and we walk off to school. When we get to school Grace is already at her locker waiting for us. "Hey Grace" Julie and I say at the same time. "Hey" she says back. I don't really thing tat she's paying attention because to me it looks like she's in her own world. I give Julie a confused look and she shrugs her shoulders.

"Hey Grace, um... What are you thinking about?" I ask her. "Jerry" she replies simply. Julie's jaw drops along with mine. Then Grace realizes what she just said and tries to cover it up. "Um..I ..um...well...fine, I have a little crush on him." Grace stutters out.

"Grace no offence, but," I pause for a bit, "did you hear him scream! He screams like a little girl for crying out loud!" Julie starts to laugh and Grace rolls her eyes her eye at us. Then Jerry, Milton, and Eddie walk up to us. "Yo Kim, do you have the still have the video of us from last night?" Jerry asks me and I nod. "Can I see it?" I look for my phone in my bag. "_Why does he want to look at an embarrassing video of him?" _I asked myself. Then it hit me _"He wants to delete it!"_ I find my phone and send the video to Grace and Julie. Luckily there phones were on vibrate. I give my phone Jerry then he yells, "Ha! I deleted it!" Then he starts to dance so I just roll my eyes at him.

"What class do you guys have now?" I ask them. Then I just here mumbles and murmurs. "Milton what class do you have?" "AP Chemistry with Julie." I look over at Eddie and Jerry. "What class do you guys have?" I ask them. "We have History." Eddie says. "Grace and I have the same." I say.

_BRIING __BRIING __BRIING _

"Well we better go to class." Julie says walking off to class with Milton. Me, Eddie, Grace, and Jerry head to History.

Right now Mrs. Simmons is talking about the French Revolution. I love learning, but it can be sometimes become a bore. Then Grace passed me note.

(Kim/**Grace**)

**hey u bored?**

yeah u?

**yup**

I mean I love 2 learn, but this is 2 much

**IK! so Eddie, Jerry, and Milton know that your rich.**

yea so?

**so! u r gonna hav 2 tell them bout ur talents**

only if I can trust them

**fine **

After our conversation Mrs. Simmons was explaining the trip we are going on. "Ok class here are the forms." she said handing out the forms. "I expect them to be handed in next week. We are going to the museum. It's $37 in all. Checks only" Then the bell rang. When I was walking out of class I bumped into Jack. He just kept on going and not caring that he bumped into me.

"Kim, why does Jack not like you?" Grace asks as she helps me up from the ground.

"Um.. I don't know. When we were younger we use to play together, but when I hung out with other boys he didn't want to be my friend anymore." I replied.

Grace just shrugged and we walked to our next class. Then next class we had together was French and Jack also had this class too. Me and Grace went to our seats then Madame Gigi walked in.

"Bonjour classe!" she said with her accent.

"Bonjour Madame Gigi" the class said in unison

"Now we will be doing a project on any place you chose and there will be partners." she explained. When she mentioned partners the started to whisper and grab the wrists of their wannabe partner. "But I'm choosing." The class groaned and grumbled. "At the end of class I will tell you who your partnered with for now I'm going to choose one of you to describe yourself in the best French you can." Madame Gigi looked around the class and spotted me then smiled. _Oh no_ I thought. "Kim explain some stuff about you in 1 sentence and stand up." I stand up and say,

"Bonjour, mon nom est Kim. J'ai 15 ans. Je suis né dans le Tennessee. Je suis un enfant unique. J'aime faire du karaté, et faire du skateboard." **(Hello, my name is Kim. I'm 15 years old. I was born in Tennessee. I am an only child. I like to do karate, and go skateboarding.)**

Then class looked amazed at what I said, I mean I wouldn't blame them they hardly know me. "Bravo Kim." Madame Gigi said. For the rest of the class, Madame Gigi talked about how to put a sentence together and what right words to use. It was finally the end of class and she started to read out the partners, but I didn't listen until I heard my name. "Kim and Jack" she said. She saying that I have to spend time with Jack and we've been enemies. This might turn out pretty bad. On my way out of the class someone grabs my wrist and covers my mouth. He drags me into the janitors closet. When the person releases I turn around and it was Jack.

"Why would you do that?" I whisper/scream at him

"Well since we are working on a project together I just wanted to know the schedule" he replied

"You could of walked up to me like a normal person!"

"Sorry! OK my place or your place?"

"Fine mine tomorrow at 4 ok"

"Ok"

I walk out of the janitors closet first then Jack. We head our separate ways and continue the day. At lunch I told Grace about what happened and she made me remember that I was rich. "OMG I forgot." I said she laughed that I forgot. The rest of the school day went fast. I didn't finish my homework to I decide to stay after school. I thought I was the only one in the school, but I wasn't I heard the piano playing and a guy singing. The music was coming from the drama room.

_The lights go out and I can't be saved_  
_ Tides that I tried to swim against_

Wow! that person can sing great and play great too. I walk into the room and take a seat quietly. The person keeps playing and when they finish I clap.

"Who's there!" The person screams. "I know your here so might as well come out." I come out and go on stage

"Wow Jack what happened to being a "bad boy"?" I ask him

"I don't know and I don't really want to be one"

"Then why don't you?"

"I don't know. It's complicated ok!"

I put my hands up in defense. "Ok, but could you play like a little bit more?"

He starts to play again

_Have brought me down upon my knees_  
_ O__h I beg, I beg and plead, singing  
Come out of things unsaid  
Shoot an apple off my head and a  
Trouble that can't be named  
A tiger's waiting to be tamed, singing_

_"_Wow Jack this is the first time that I've seen your soft side"

"Yea, well it getting late we should go home. Do you want a ride?"

"Sure"

We got up from the piano and went to his car. During the ride home he asks me, "Hey Kim, um, where do you live?"

"Oh I live on Elmer's Drive." I reply. He stops the car. "WHAT!? The people who live there are filthy rich!" I nod my head. We get to my house and Jack just gawks.

"Night Jack" "Night Kim" I walk up to my door, but someone opens it and pulls me inside. It was Grace and Julie.

"Kim where were you?" asked Julie

"I was with Jack"

"Details Now!" Grace demands

"Fine tomorrow." We go to bed, but I keep having this feeling that just won't go away. _Oh my gosh what's happening to me? I just hung out with Jack. Maybe I'm falling for him. NO he has done many bad things to you. Uurgh tomorrows going to be a heck of a day. _My mind goes haywire with thoughts. It's going to be a long night.


	9. Chapter 9: New commers

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating I wanted a break. I love your reviews. Oh and who came up with Anderson for Jacks last name? Please someone tell me I'm confused with it. Someone asked what song Jack sang it was Clocks by Coldplay and I do not own it or Kickin it. **

* * *

**Jack's POV**

Here I am playing Clocks by Coldplay then I hear someone clapping. _Oh no my rep _I think.

"Who's there?" I scream. "I know your there might as well come out." A girl with blonde hair come out. It was Kim.

"Wow Jack, what happened to being a 'bad boy'?" she asks me with a smirk. _**You might as well tell her the truth dude. **Shut up!_ Me and my conscience argue.

"I don't know and I don't really want to be one."

"Then why don't you?"

"I don't know! It's complicated ok!"

She puts her hands up in defense. "Ok, but could you play a little bit more."

I turn to the piano and start playing again.

_Have brought me down upon my knees_  
_ O__h I beg, I beg and plead, singing  
Come out of things unsaid  
Shoot an apple off my head and a  
Trouble that can't be named  
A tiger's waiting to be tamed, singing_

"Wow Jack, this is the first time that I've seen your soft side."

_**She's right. **Shut up and leave me alone. **I'm your conscience I'm a part of you.** Then you can stop talking.** Whatever and she is right and you know it.**_

"Yea, well it's getting late we should go home. Do you want a ride." I ask her

"Sure."

We get up from the piano and make our way to my car. _**You don't know where she lives ask her!**_

"Hey Kim, um, where do you live?" I ask her

"Oh I live on Elmer's Drive." She replies. _WHAT! Only Swathmore Kids live there! **I know say something before she gets the wrong message! **_

"WHAT! The people that live there are filthy rich" I stop the car. _**Smooth dude,**_** smooth.** She just nods her head. We get to her house and it's bigger that any other house in the neighborhood. Kim catches me gawking at her house. "Night Jack." I snap out of my trance. "Night Kim." she smiles. _What's this feeling in my stomach? _I ask myself. I drive off with the feeling. _**Don't you remember? **What? **When you were little Kim was your best friend and your first crush.** Yeah so your point? **My point is that your starting to like her again.** That's ridiculous. Kim and I are becoming friends again.** Do you remember why you two weren't friends anymore? **No.** Well its a good thing I know. You didn't like her playing with other boys you-** Now I remember I told her not to play with other boys and she didn't listen and then we ended our friendship. **WE! You ended it 'cause you got jealous! **Wow well I'm going to bed so...SHUT_ UP!

After my conversation with my conscience I drifted into a deep sleep.

*THE NEXT DAY*

**Kim's POV**

BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-smash! Uurgh! I love school, but I am no morning person. I have to change the ring to my alarm... and get another alarm too. Heehee. I got up from my bed and change into black jeans, a yellow tank top, a thin red and white sweater and pink converse. I went downstairs and saw Julie, Grace, and my mom making breakfast without me.

"Hey why did you make it without me?" I pout. They look at each other and then turn to me and smirk.

"Kim do you know your mom's side of that family?" Julie asked me. I give her a confused look and shake my head.

"Kim you know Austin Moon right?" Grace asks. I raise my eye brow at her then nod slowly.

"Do you know your mom's maiden name?" Julie asks then I shake my head.

My mom finally speaks up, "Sweetie it's Moon." I think about it for a second then I look at Julie and Grace in amazement.

"HE'S MY COUSIN!?" I scream they nod and I squeal like Grace when she looks at Justin Bieber. After what happened in the kitchen my mom called us for some reason and it sounded serious.

"Ok girls, here's the news. Julie, Grace, I talked to your parents and you can stay for the month because your parents are going on a business trip. We will have a special visitor coming tomorrow." My mom started

"Who is the special person?" Grace asks

"Austin Moon and his friends." My mom says simply. _Oh no!_ I think then I cover my ears while Grace and Julie scream, squeal, clap, and jump up and down. "Girls calm down they will attend Seaford High for a month and Kim you have to show them around."

After our conversation with my mom we finished breakfast and headed to school in my car. When we got to school people were starring at it again. We roll our eyes at them. As we were walking in Grace spoke up, "Hey Kim you never told us what happened last night.'' I was about to say something but the bell rang _YES!_ I thought.

"Oh well I have to get to class bye!" I say quickly then ran to class. While I was running to class I bashed into someone.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry." I apologize and help the person with their books.

"Oh it's ok it was my fault too." said the person. We both looked up and I saw it was Jack. He helped me with my stuff and without a single he left. The rest of the day went well until Donna and her followers came up to me, Julie and Grace at lunch.

"Kim," she says in a fake sweet tone. "that's not healthy." I roll my eyes at her then turn back a round. "but this is." Donna said then I turned a round. She salad with a lot of dressing on to my face. I wipe my eyes and grab my pudding cup. I turn back a round and pop into her face. The pudding hits her and her follow hers.

"AAAH! KIM THIS IS DESIGNER!" she screams and looks at her clothes. I can her Julie and Grace snickering behind me. "Oh so you think this is funny sanders?" asked Lindsay. (one of her followers) Julie and Grace burst out laughing then Lindsay grabs a bowl of lunch meat and throws it at Julie, but misses and it hits Jack. All of us snicker even Donna.

"You think this is funny?" he asks us. "Well how about this." He throws mash potatoes and in the matter of seconds, it turned into a food fight. The principal comes into the lunch room and yells. "How started this?!" They all yelled Donna and I was actually surprised. She is the most popular girl in school, but they rat her out and defend me.

"No it wasn't it was Kim!" she yells at the principal

"No you are the one who put salad on my face." I retort back. He looks at us then looks at Julie.

"Ms. Sanders tell me what happened." Julie told him what had happened. Then he pointed at Donna then at the doors, but before she left she took a bowl of mash potatoes and threw it at me.

"LOOK OUT!" I heard someone yelled. I turn a round and punch the bowl. It splatters on Donna and she screams. The whole cafeteria bursted out laughing. I look at the principal and he is laughing as well. He left with Donna and me, Julie, and Grace go to the washroom to clean ourselves up. We were covered in mash potatoes, salad, lunch meat, and pudding.

"Hey what time is it?" asked Julie

"2:00pm" I said simply.

"What!" Julie screams in my ear. "We have bin in here for 1 hour!" We looked at ourselves in the mirror then Grace said

"Well, it was worth it." I roll my eyes and we went to our classes. I also noticed that Donna hasn't changed into anything, she's in the same clothes from the fight. When we passed each other I smirked and snickered as she gave me a death glare, but it never works on me. After school I went to karate practise.

"Hey guys!" I said

"Hey" they said in unison. Then I walked over to Rudy and showed him the prank video. I was showing him the video and when it came to Jerry screaming Rudy fell on the floor clutching his stomach and rolling from side to side. Jerry, Milton, Eddie, Julie, and Grace looked at him oddly.

"Hey Rudy, why are you doing," Eddie asks then pointing at him, "that?"

"Oh haha-Jerry-haha-screaming like-haha-little girl-haha!" Rudy barely got out. He calmed down a bit and he wiped his tears. "Jerry why do you scream like that?" he asks

"Scream like what?" Jerry asks Rudy

"Like a little girl! Hahaha! I watched the video of the prank hahaha!" Jerry looked at me confused.

"But I deleted it"

"And I sent it to Grace and Julie who sent it to me back." I retort back. I look at the time, it was 3: 40, and I said that I had to go meet at my house with Jack.

"Mom, I have a friend coming over to work on a project with me!" I yell from my room.

"OK!" she yells back

"Is it a boy or girl?" my dad asks me coming up to me. I roll my eyes and get my laptop.

_DING DONG_

"Kim someone is at the door for you!" I hear my mom yell. I run downstairs before my dad does because he would probably stare Jack down. I see Jack at the door and he introduces himself to my parents.

"Hi I'm Jack." He sticks out his hand to my dad and they shake, but my dad squeezed and Jack went down a bit.

"DAD!" I yell at him. Jack gets up and we walk to my study room. An hour later we've finished our project, the room had so much tension so I tried to make it a little bit less.

"Jack, why do not like me?" I ask. _**Oh great you made it even more awkward!**_I mentally kick myself of saying that. I look at him and he still hasn't responded. A couple minutes passed and it was still silent. He checked he phone then said,

"Look I have to go." he said a little harshly I might add. We didn't make any eye contact and he just left without a single word. _**At least your project is half way done! **Oh shut up! _

**Jack's POV**

_**Uuurgh! Why did you say that you have to eventually tell her the truth and I know your feeling guilty. **No I'm not. **Don't be so stupid. My**_ conscience might be right. _**HECK YEAH.**_I have to tell her, I mean, we have a project together and we're going to have to talk. Ok I'll tell her the next time we see each other. OH shoot I forgot about last night she saw my soft side. My reputation is ruined if she tells anyone! _**Bye-Bye bad boy! and Hello the TRUE Jack Brewer.**_

* * *

**OK sorry for the bad ending but you guys do want to see the next chapter. 9+ reviews and then I'll updated and in your reviews can you guys answer the questions I asked. **

**-summerlovin14**


	10. Chapter 10: Team Austin

**OMG! guys I just had another idea for a story! I don't know what the title should be, so could you help me come up with it? Ok here's the summery:**

**_Jack, Kim, Rudy, Eddie, Milton, and Jerry have been training really hard for their belts. Bobby see's how hard they have been working, so he invites them to his cabin in the woods. Austin, Dez, Ally, and Trish do the same and their cabin is right beside there's. Dez brings his ghost detector and it goes off in both cabins. What happens when they find out that there was a murder and the ghost still haunts the cabins? And will it become a horror movie come to life?_ So review and tell me what you guys think_. _I hope you like it. Um and I'm so so so so sorry for not updating. I mean come on it's summer I don't want to sit by the computer and type, I've been out with my friends and yeah. **

**I do NOT own Kickin' it or Converse or Austin & Ally. I only own Jessica Brewer**

**No one's POV**

Jack wakes up and yawns. He looks at his clock and it's already noon, Jack got up and got dressed to confront Kim. He went downstairs and saw there was already food on the table and his sister, Jessica or Jessie for short, was eating.

"Hey Jack." she said

"Hey, where's Mom and Dad?" Jack asked

"I don't know, they left a note, but I didn't bother to read it." Jessica handed the note to Jack and he read it out loud.

"_Dear Jack and Jessie,_

_Me and your Dad are very sorry that we keep on going on business trips. We are going on another one for 1 month in Utah. NO parties! and I mean you Jack. Behave yourselves and we love you. Jessica have a great birthday._

_Love,_

_Mom and Dad xoxo_"

"Again?" Jessica asks sadly. "Their gonna miss my birthday AGAIN!" Jessica drops to the floor and starts to sob. Her parents miss her last birthday, and now they're missing her 14th birthday. Jack tries to comfort her,

"Shhh Jess. We will still have a party with your friends and family."

"But Mom and Dad said no parities."

"They won't know." She nodded her head and went upstairs. "Hey Jess, I'm going out for awhile BYE!"

"Bye" he heard in a faint voice.

**Kim's POV**

"Kimmy? Kimmy? Wake up." I heard a voice say. I think it was Julie's.

"Julie let me." Grace said. "_**WAKE**__** UP!**_" I shot up from my bed and see Grace, Julie, and my mom laughing and clutching their stomachs.

"GUYS! what the heck?!" I yell at them. I threw my pillow at Julie causing her to fall back on Grace and they're still laughing. When it dies down my mom spoke up

"Kim get dressed we have to pick up Austin and his friends at the airport." I nod and get dressed into dark blue converse, blue jeans, a red and black horizontal shirt with a black cardigan.

"KIM GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE OR ELSE WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE!" Grace yells from downstairs. I brush my hair and teeth, grab my phone and jump from my balcony. I turn around and see Jack about to knock on my door.

"Jack?" I say and he turns around and come towards me. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh I came to talk to you about me and my soft side." He scratches the back of his neck

"OK?" I say unsure

"Look Kim don't tell ANYONE about my soft side or else my rep is ruined and if it's ruined I promise you that I'll make your life_ miserable_ " he states. I nod and he goes to his car.

"When do you want to finish the project?!" He asks from his car

"Tomorrow at 4!" I yell back. His car drives off and I turn to go in the house. Then I hear someone yell KIM! in the house so I unlock the door and see Grace, Julie and my mom looking up the stairs. They turn to me and try to ask 'how did you get there?'

"I jumped from my balcony" I say simply then cut Grace off before she can ask 'how did you know I was going to ask that?'

"Because Grace you can be predictable."

"Let's go girls." my mom concludes. We take 2 cars, my Mercedes and a 7-seater car that I don't know the name of. When we get to the airport we see a mob of people and screaming girls.

"There must be Austin." I say and they all nod. We push through the crowd and my mom yells

"MIMI!?''

"AMY?!" someone yells back. A blonde woman in her 30-40's come towards us with a Latina, Ginger, Brunet girl, and Austin following. My mom hugs Mimi and introduces us,

"Mimi this is my daughter Kim, and her friends Grace and Julie." Then Mimi introduces them,

"Well Amy, this is my son Austin and his friends, Ally," she points to the brunet girl, "Trish," she gestures to the Latina, "And Dez." the ginger. Then I hear girls screaming 'AUSTIN MOON' and running towards us. I shot all of them a glance.

"RUN!" I demand. We run to the cars and put the luggage in my moms car and Austin, Ally, Trish, and Dez in mine. We drive off.

"Hey Kim?" Austin asks me

"Yea?"

"Are we cousins?"

"I think so?" Then Trish speaks up and asks,

"Are we going to be sharing a room?" I scoff

"Trish when we get to my house your room has your own bathroom and you guys are going to need a map to find your rooms." I look at the mirror and I can see that all their mouths are open. I roll my eyes.

"Guys close your mouths or else you'll be eating flies soon" They close their mouths and I say, "Here we are"

**Austin's POV**

WHOA! Kim's House is HUGE! My jaw drops along with Ally, Dez, and Trish's. Her house is like- no scratch that her mansion is humongous! Kim wasn't kidding I'm going to need a map to get out of the house. Her house is like 1-2-3-4-5 storeys high! I wonder if they have butlers and maids. I turn to Dez and ask,

"Dude why don't we throw a party?" He raises eye brows and smiles, but then it drops.

"But Austin we don't know anyone." He points out. _Make friends at school then throw party._ I told Dez the plan. the car stopped at the front then people dressed in suits came out and grabbed our stuff.

"Henry please show our guests there rooms, then a tour of the house." Mrs. Crawford says politely. He nods and we follow. When we get inside there was a map and we each take 1.

"YAY! they have a music room!" Ally exclaimed

"And a spa!" Trish follows. Kim walks in with Ally's Book

"Uh Trish," Kim taps her shoulder and she turns around, "If you go to the spa, Austin's house in Miami will be charged."

"Ok" Trish says cheerfully. Henry showed us to our rooms and luckily they're on the same floor so we don't need a map to find each others rooms. After Henry showed us around Me, Trish, Ally, Dez, Kim, and her friends decided to watch a movie.

"Hey guys where should we watch the movie?" I ask

"In the home theatre, of course!" One of Kim's friends exclaim. I think her name is Grace. We all go to the theatre and its huge!

"Whoa!" I exclaim. We all sit down and Julie asks,

"Hey, what do you want to watch?" Me, Trish, and Dez exchange glances and we say,

"Zaileins 5!" At the same time. The rest of the girls groan except for Kim. I look at her,

"Kim you like Zailens?" she Kim nods and says,

"I also have Zailens the video game, in the game room." Me and Dez look at each other and run out the door in search for the game room.

**Kim's POV**

After the boys ran out I said,

"I guess we aren't going to be watching a movie anymore." They all nodded.

"Hey why don't we ask they guys to come over?" Grace asks.

"Who?" Trish and Ally asks clearly confused.

"Oh our other friends. They're guys and their names are Jerry, Milton, and Eddie" Julie explains. Grace called the guys over and put it on speaker

"Hey boys!" Grace greets

"Salutations!" "Sup!" And "Yo" they say back

"So Me, Julie, and Kim have some people over and we want you to meet them."

"Oooh! Can I come?" I hear Rudy ask. Grace looks at me ad I nod.

"Fine Rudy you can come-" Grace starts and I cut her off

"But if you break anything you will have to pay double!"

"Yo Grace, when should we be at Kim's?" Jerry asks. Trish's eyes widen and takes the phone for Grace.

"Jerry is that you?!" Trish asks Jerry.

"Trisha I thought you were in Miami?!" Jerry exclaims. Before she could go on Julie takes the phone and says,

" You guys can catch up when you get here in 30 minutes. Got it"

"ok bye!" They say in unison

"Wait!" I yell. "Do you guys want to sleepover?" The boys murmur things that owe can't understand.

"Sure, but is Rudy sleeping over?" Eddie asks.

"EEW NO! No offence Rudy" I say that last part quickly.

"Its fine." He replies.

"Ok enough chit chat and get your bursts over here!" Grace yells through the phone and hangs up. I go to the prank supply closet and get some things we might "need" for when they get here. I grab 5 cans of silly string, just for the girls. Mwahaha! smirk evilly then go back to the girls. I explain to them what's going to happen. Since I don't have a lot of friends I take any opportunity to mess with anybody. _  
_

"I don't know guys." Ally says.

"Awe come on ally have some fun for once." Trish begs

_Hmmm. Why will get Ally to join them? _I ask myself.

**Wasn't Ally gripping the book with the letter A on it?**

Yes

**Ask her about it. **My conscience said. I turn to Ally who's talking to Julie.**  
**

"Hey Ally," I start and she turns to me.

"yeah" she replies

"What was that book with the A on it?"

"Oh that was my songbook/journal."

**Now is your chance! Make up something quick!**

"No one is allowed to touch it." Trish adds in. I smirk in my head.

"Oh really?" I pretended to be shocked. "When I was upstairs I saw Austin going through it." Her eyes widen.

"I thought Austin learned his lesson about reading and touching MY book! Oh he's going to pay!" Ally sticks out her hand and I put a can of silly string in it. We go to the backyard and fill water balloons and put thorn into my camouflaged tree house. My backyard is park woods, but it has a fence to keep trespassers away.

After we set up, we checked the time and the guys were suppose to be here in 5 minutes. We went inside and got Austin and Dez out of the game room.

DING DONG

The girls exchanged glances and went to open the door with Austin and Dez following. When I got to the door I saw Rudy, Milton, Eddie, and Jerry carrying water guns and water balloons. My eye widen along with Julie, Grace, Ally, and trish's.

_Uh-oh!_

**What's going to happen next? i hoped you like it and could you guys/girls tell me what you think on the summer at the top of the story. Sorry for any mistakes! 7+ reviews for the next chapter! ㈳6**


	11. Chapter 11: Boys vs Girls

**I love all your reveiws that you guys have sent me! Oh and the summery is at the top of the story in the last chapter, can you guys tel me what you think and if I should turn it into a story ?. On August 22nd I will decide if I should or shouldn't. And Kim I thought Kim should be Austin Moons cousin because it was either him or Nial from One Direction and I like him better than Nial. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own A&A characters or Kickin it **

* * *

**Jerry's POV (before they get to Kim's house)**

After the phone call with the girls and Trish I went to get water guns and balloons.

"Jerry why are you bringing those?" Eddie asked me

"Remember thaw last time we went, dude?" I ask him

"Yeah.. We got pranked."

"Holy Christmas Nuts!" Milton screamed. "They might try to prank us, AGAIN!"

Milton got Rudy from his office and Milton told him what's going to happen.

"Got it rudy" Milton said. Rudy nods and we fill up our water guns and water balloons. I was holding 2 water balloons to my chest and Milton, Rudy and Eddie started to laugh at me.

"What dudes?" I ask. They just keep on laughing at me.

"D-dude-hahaha-l-look D-down" Eddie told me and I did. I have boobies! I walk up to Eddie and put them shirt. Now he has boobies. I start to laugh and he chases me, but the water balloons popped right before he got to me! I fall down onto the floor and roll holding my stomach and laughing.

"Truce! Truce!"I yell. We get our stuff and go to Kim's big house. This is going to be swawsome!

**Milton's POV**

Wow! Jerry actually has a plan and it's reasonable! Now we are off to Kim's house.

When we get to Kim's house or rather say MANSION, we put on the water balloon holders **(I don't know what their called)** All of us are wearing out swim trunks and THANK GOODNESS we all talked Rudy out of him wearing only a speedo. AAH! I thought it. I shudder and Jerry and Eddie notice.

"What's wrong, bro?" Jerry asks.

"I pictured Rudy in the speedo." I replied. Eddie and Jerry shiver too.

"OK guys lets go!" I hear Rudy yell. We rang the door bell and Kim, Grace, Julie, 2 other girls, Austin Moon, and a red-headed guy. HOLY CHRISTMAS NUTS! AUSTIN MOON!

"HOLY CHRISTMAS NUTS! Your Austin Moon!" I yell. Oh no! I forgot Rudy freaks out when ever he sees a famous person. 3…2…1…

"OH MY GOSH AUSTIN MOON! AUSTIN MOON!I LOVE YOUR WORK!" Rudy screams and jumps up and down while clapping. Austin took a step back.

"Aaah! Rudy I think I'm going deaf 'cause of you." Eddie said annoyed. Rudy stops and apologizes.

"Um guys? Why do you have water guns and balloons?" Kim ask suspiciously.

"Because this is pay back for what you did last time we were where." Eddie said. Jerry handed Austin and the red head a water gun.

"I'm Dez!" Introduces the red head. We point the guns at the girls and they run off screaming into the backyard.

"GET THEM!" Rudy yelled and we ran into the backyard.

**Kim's POV**

Me, Ally, Trish, Julie, and Grace run to the camo-tree house in the backyard. We climb up and lock the door and window.

"Sshh! I hear them coming!" Julie whisper/yells. We quiet down and we can hear what they are saying.

"Yo, Rudy, you said you saw them here!" I hear Jerry say

"I did!" Rudy exclaims

"Guys! Lets just look around." I hear Milton demand. I go to the peep-hole at the side of the treehouse and see that the guys are surrounding it.

"Guys, they're surrounding the tree house!" I whispered to them.

"What do we do?!" whisper/yelled Trish.

"Open the window and grab a water ballon." I commanded Trish And she does. "Who do you see?"

"Jerry." She replies. I move over to her and tell her to throw it.

"1…2...3!" I tell her and she throws at a Jerry and we close the window. All we hear is Jerry screaming for 5 seconds. The girls and I are starting to hold in our laughter, but we are failing miserably.

"Yo! I got hit!" We hear Jerry yell and then we hear shuffling from outside, meaning that the boys are now right in front of the tree house.

"Girls grab 2 water balloons and go by the big window." I order them. We go to the window and open it up. We see that the boys are turned around and we all nod to each other. We throw 1 water ballon at them and it hits the each on the head. The boys turn around their eyes widen.

"Hello boys!" I sneer at them. They started to squirt us, but only Julie got wet. They kept on squirting until their guns ran out of water. The girl noticed that too and grabbed more water balloons and went to the window and threw it at them. They ran around the tree house 'till we couldn't see them anymore.

"Where are they!" Grace yelled. I was about to say I don't know but I was cut off by someone banging on the trap door on the floor. The girls Eyes widen and panic a bit.

"Guys calm down!" I yell/whisper at them and they don't listen. I look for and escape route. I open a window on the left side and see a branch that we could get to the other tree that has a trampoline at the bottom of it. I tell the girls the plan and we go for it. We grab 1 more water ballon and put something a little heavy on the trap door to buy us some time. We walk across the branch, but then u hear the trap door open.

"GUYS HURRY UP!" I yell at the quietly. They speed up, then i hear,

"There they are!" I turn around and see the guys looking at us and they're holding water balloons in their hands. The boys throw the water balloons at us and we get to the tree and jump on to the trampoline. The girls and i run inside and split into different directions. Luckily we still have our water balloons and silly string. I ran into the home theatre and hid at the far back in the right corner. I hear someone running in. It was Ally. I go behind her and put one hand on her mouth and drag her to the hiding spot. I let go and she turns around.

"Thank godness its you Kim." she said relived. Then she slapped me on the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?!" I ask her.

" For dragging me and nearly giving me a heart attack!" She retorts. I roll my eyes at her. I look at her water balloon and my eyes widen.

"You took that balloon!" I yell at her. She shrugs her shoulders and says,

"Yeah, what's the big deal?"

"It has paint in it" I say in a worried tone. "We can make a mess in the house or else my parent might kick you out of the house!"

"Uh-oh," Ally starts, "Trish, Grace, and Julie took too."

"We have to find them and bring them upstairs" Ally nods and we go look for the rest of the girls.

"Try calling Grace." Ally whispers to me. We go to my room and call Grace.

(Kim/ _Grace_)

Hello Grace?

_Yeah. Its me._

Where are you?

_I'm in the prank supply closet with Julie_

Ok. I'm in my room with Ally. Did you see Trish?

_Uh yeah i saw her running back to the tree house._

Ok and Grace the balloon you took in the tree house it has paint in it so all of are going to have to go to tree house unnoticed.

_Ok bye meet you at the tree house._

(End of call)

"So?" Ally asks me.

"We are going to go back to the tree house so we can throw them at the boys." I reply. Ally nods and we creep out of my room and go downstairs.

"Ugh! Where did they go?! I want revenge!" We hear Milton yell. Ally and me look at each other with widen eyes and we walk a little faster. The prank closet opens and it hits me and Ally.

"OW!" Ally screams. I cover her mouth and Grace and Julie come out of the closet. The boys heard Ally and they looked at us.

"Uh BYE!" All of us run to the Tree house with the boys on our tails. We climb up the ladder and I see the boys coming up. The girls ad i grab the paint balloond and look down the ladder and see Austin coming up.

"Let Ally do this guys!" I tell them. We all move back as Ally takes her aim. She nails Austin on the head and the paint makes his hair turn purple. We burst out laughing, but we get up and fire the the boys.

After balloon painting the boys, it looked like they were walking rainbows! Oh wait they still are!

"Aw man!" Jerry complains. "It looks like a unicorn threw up on us!"

"Oh my gosh Jerry! For the LAST time! Unicorns DO NOT exsist!" Milton exclaims throwing his arms up in frustration. Jerry rolls his eyes. The boys get cleaned up and we meet in the living room.

"Austin why did you read my book?" Ally asks.

"Uh-uh-um." Austin starts, but I interupt.

"Wait, you actually did read her book? I made it up." I say

"Oh busted!" Julie yells. We look at her like 'really now?' Look. She just shrugs and walks out of the room.

"Well Austin? I'm still waiting for an answer." Ally starts to get agravated.

"Fine. I wanted to find out what song we are going to be working on!" Austin gives up, but I can tell he's lying.

"Why?" She asks

"Becuase I wrote a song." He states proudly.

"Um Austin," Trisha buts in, "let me just say its not good."

"Trish!" Let's here the song and then judge." Ally said

"Yo,we can be judges too?" Jerry asks gesturing to all of us. Ally nods and we go ups to the music room.

"Um hold on guys, I just need to talk to Dez for a sec." Austin says uneasily And they leave the room. I get up and follow them. I see them walk into Trish's room. I put my ear on the door and listen in, on their conversation.

"Ok, why were you reading Ally's book?" I hear Dez ask.

"I wanted to know if Ally had feelings for me. You know when we kissed back stage." I hear Austin admit.

"Have you broken up with Kira yet?" Dez asks again

_"Yeah, and the song I'm singing is called Timeless." Austin adds in._

_"I knew you like Ally! I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!" Dez repeats over again._

_"Okay...Lets go back before they get suspicious." Austin says. I run back to the music room and plop down beside Ally. Austin and Dez come in. Austin goes to the keyboard and starts to play._

_Everyday day day  
I fall for you a little mo-o-ore  
And every night night night  
I dream of you so beautifu-u-ul_

Ye-ay

Everytime we laugh  
I see the sparks flying  
Everytime you blush  
I feel those butterflies

Baby how we feel  
Will always be in style  
Forever and ever

This love  
Is never gonna fade  
We are timeless  
We are timeless  
My heart  
Is never ever change  
We are timeless  
We are timeless

And we're gonna last  
Our love is always  
Feel this way  
We are timeless  
We are timeless

Austin finishes and we all stand up and clap. He bows and Ally speaks up,

"Wow Austin that song was amazing!"

"Yeah," I agree, "but who is it about?" I smrik.

"N-no one." He stutters.

"Okay, if you say so." I say in a singing voice. Then Henry shows up at the door.

" someone is at the door for you."

"Ok?" I get up and go downstairs and see Jack.

"What?" I ask him.

"Um I'm sorry for snapping at you." He says.

"ok?" I say and close the door.

"Wait!" He yells. "Could we work on the project now?"

"Fine." I breathe out. I ask Henry to get the project and the supplies. Me and Jack worked on the project for an hour and it was finished.

"Done." Jack breathes out. I chuckle a bit then ask him the question last time he was here, but in a different virson.

"Jack, what happenEd to us?" I ask

"What do you mean?"

"Like when we were younger we used to be best friends and now you bully me and hate me." I look down at my feet and wait for a repones.

"Kim, I don't hate you and for the bullying part I don't know I guess I got popular just by doing that." He pauses for a couple of seconds. "Look Kim how about we start over and try to be friends again?" I nod and he hugs me and I hug back, but I felt something when we touched.

"Ah-em!" I hear someone say. Me and Jack pull away fast. I see Grace, Julie, Jerry, Eddie, Milton, Trish, Rudy, Ally, Austin, and Dez.

"What's going on here?" Grace asks smirking.

"Nothing." Me and Jack say at the same time. They look at us in disbelief.

"Uh… I better go." Jack says colleting his stuff.

"Yeah you should." I agree. He collect his stuff and says,

"Bye Kim"

Bye Jack" I leaves and I close the door. Grace, Julie, Jerry, Milton, Eddie and Rudy are looking at me like they know something I don't.

"What?" I ask them. Grace and Julie look at each other then ask,

"What's going on between you and Jack." They smirk at me. I roll my eyes

"Nothing is." I simply say and think of a way to change the subject. "Who wants pizza?" The boys eyes' lit up like a Christmas tree, then they say,

"ME!" At the same time while the girls murmur "sure" or "Yeah". I call my chef and ask him to make a pizza.

"Okay kids what topping do you want?" My chef asks them. They all told him what they wanted and he ended up making one small pizza for all of us.

After we ate Rudy went home and we all went to bed.

**Jack's POV**

What the heck? Why did I hug Kim and why did I feel something when we touched. When I left Kim's house all these questions kept repeating in my head. I don't think I will get much sleep.

* * *

**Aww Kick starts to bloom in this chapter. Ok done that chapter +7 reviews and can you guys tell me what you think about my new story? The preview is in chapter 10 I think. Hope you enjoyed it**

**REVIEW AND PM ME TOO**


	12. Chapter 12: Done and You'll be Missed

Hey guys! I just started school and it was so-so. I have a fun-ish teacher, but he is also strict at the same time. Heres the next chatpter and one more thing. WHY! WHY! DID OLIVIA HAVE TO LEAVE! KICK WON'T HAPPEN. The girl from lab rats replaces her. Is lab rats done 2?! Like I thought Olivia could do both shows cuz like she's my favourite character and I bet yours too. If you know websites I can watch kickin it episodes for FREE, PLZ tell me. I love kickin it cuz of Olivia I'm happy for her that she got a new show and I bet its going to be great in all, but I'm use too seeing her and Leo Howard. Oh and i know the guy who played ricky weaver? Yeah he looks like the costar in Olivia's new show. Olivia the show won't be the same with out you and NO ONE can replace the blonde sassy black belt you played :')

oh and 1 more thing this story is done. It's beaded on Kim and she's gone. Plz don't hate


	13. Chapter 13: I'll continue

Do you guys really want to me continue? If so review or pm me. oh and could you tell me a website that I dont have to pay and no account? I'll continue and I didn't know that the girl from lab rats is just guest starring. You'll have to wait for the next chapter a couple weeks cuz new grade and A LOT OF HOMEWORK! Oh and heres what I hate **HISTORY IS SOOO FREAKING BORING!**

**Love u fanfictioners! If u have any ideas tell me and I'll put it in the next chapters. ❤❤❤**


	14. Chapter 14: PARTY TIME and Going Home

**Guys I want to say thank you for following, and favouriting me story! so here are all my followers, favouriters and reviewers.:D**

**40baller  
Anialoveskick  
Band-Nerd1013  
Broken234  
DogLover555  
Don't Stop Beliving  
HarajukuLover2431  
Holdan22  
I am Nikita Daughter of Apollo  
Jackandkimluver  
J and K Forever  
Kickinit1036  
Kickinitlover01  
Kicklover24  
LuvTennessee**

**MoVe-It-Or-LoSe-It**  
**MoonBeams90**  
**Paula5753**  
**ShawnaCrazyGirl**  
**ShiningStars152**  
**Sophie W. Andrews**  
**SweetCake773**  
**Sweetgirl2000**  
**ThatFantasy**  
**U DON'T KNOW ME BUT I KNOW U**  
**Yoshi2289**  
**autumn1999**  
**biancy2712**  
**bstormstar**  
**curlygirl02**  
**cutegirl99**  
**everythingineedtoknow**  
**heyheyheey2111**  
**jackandkimforever**  
**kickforever13**  
**kickinitfan121**  
**littlemisspopulargeek**  
**lolstar99**  
**loveofmusic21**  
**metheperson7**  
**mnash123**  
**monkeygir41l**  
**purple penguin02**  
**sasuino63**  
**secretuser**  
**shayray**  
**Beauty Exists Everywhere**  
**Debby24**  
**Jessistyles247**  
**Kimberlylove1**

**LeoliviaAndKick**  
**That's Adorkable**  
**biancy2712**  
**cupcaketiff123**  
**loveofmusic21**  
**mnash123**  
**whitelightning17**  
**Alice (guest)**  
**Kick lover (Guest)**  
**Me (guest)**  
**LOVESUCKS87**  
**Olivialover (Guest)  
kickfan321**

**If I didn't shout out your username. SORRY! so anyway I do not own anything you might recognized.**

**Austin's POV**

It's been 2 weeks since we've been in Seaford and Me and Dez thinks it's time to have the party before we leave.

"Austin, how are we suppose to throw a party without Ally, or Kim knowing?" He asks me. I think for a little while before answering.

"Trish we'll do it for us!" I exclaim.

"What makes you think I'll do that to the girls?" I turn to see Trish standing by my door frame crossing her arms. I look at Dez and panic fill our eyes.

"H-how about we pay y-you?" I ask nervously. Trish walks toward us.

"OK then how much?" she asks eyeing me. I look at Dez and shrug my shoulders then turn back to Trish.

"50!" I look at Dez in disbelief. I see Trish smile at me and Dez so she sticks out her hand waiting for the money. I groan and hand her a 50.

"So what's the plan?" she asks.

"Ok, you are going to take the girls out of the house for the day while me and Dez set up. I'll up invitations in everyone locker at the school." I explain to her.

"But what about your mom and aunt?" Dez asks me. _Crap! WAITT!_

"Trish can you bring them too?" I plead as she smirks and rubs her fingers for more money and I give her a 10.

"Ok tomorrow is the party right?" Trish asks, me and Dez nod. Then she leaves the room with my money in her hands.

Kim's POV

Jack and I have been hanging out for the pasted 2 weeks and we've been getting closer too. Today he's coming over for a movie and a pizza with the rest of us. He isn't bullying me anymore too, he's actually a pretty good guy.

_DING DONG!_

That's probably him. The rest of the gang is in the home theatre waiting for Jack and Me. I open the door and jack steps in.

"Hey Kim." he greets me and hugs me. It's normal for us now.

"Hey to you to." I say during the hug. We release from each other and walk to the home theatre. We're going to watch Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters. (A.N. I do not own that, obviously) During the movie, I look down at Julie and Milton, ah nerd love. Then I look at Grace and Jerry, they're so cute together! If you compare them it's like smart girl + dumb boy. Then Eddie, I can't help feel sorry for him, he thinks he's a 'playa' but u need to play girls to be that. He's looking for someone who likes him for him. Now I'm thinking about me and Jack every time we touch I feel a spark… I think... I think that I ... Might like him. Isn't that weird?! Weeks ago I hated him but now it's like...like..like indescribable.

Jack got up from his seat.

"Where are you going? I'm not pausing the movie for you." I whispered to him.

"I'm just going to the washroom." He said. I roll my eyes and he walks off.

_10 minutes later_

Jack hasn't come back from the washroom yet so I'm going to check on him. I walk into my room and see Jack looking in my photo albums from when I was a little.

Oh no! I was a little fat when I was little!

My eyes widen and I snatch at book away from him.

"You weren't suppose to look or touch them." I snap at him as I hug the book.

"Kim you were-uh-obese?" He asks me cautiously. I look at him. I feel the tears threatening to come out, but I keep it together.

"No. But you have to promise NOT TO TELL A LIVING OR DEAD SOUL!" I exclaim at him. He nods and crosses his heart.

"Ok," I breath out, "when I was little I had an eating problem, I was so ashamed of it I wouldn't tell anyone unless they found out and then threatened them if they told anyone they would suffer hell." I look down at my feet and I let 1 tear fall then I feel two strong arms wrap around me.

"Ssh Kimmy, I promise I won't tell anyone." Jack says trying to sooth me.

"Promise?" I say weakly as I look up to him.

"Promise." He says. We stay in that position for awhile then we got back to the movie.

_SKIP TO PARTY! The Next day_

Trish suggested we all go shopping, including my mom and aunt, and surprisingly the boys. She said she couldn't come because she had to do something for Austin's next concert or something. My mom is paying for all of us so we are going to be hear for awhile.

"Yo, dudes! Look at those kicks!" I heard Jerry say in excitement. I turn around and he's practically drooling over them. Now my mom is going to buy them for him so we don't have to clean or see him slobber on the floor.

"YAY! YAY! YAY!" I hear a little girl squeal, but when I turn around its Jerry jumping up and down, hugging his new 'kicks'. I call him my friend? Oh no we are walking past a dress store. _Please don't drag me in there PLEASE! _I say in my head hoping it won't happen.

"Kim come here! You _have _to try on this dress!" Grace insisted.

"But-" that's all I got out before my mom, aunt, and Julie push me in the store with the boys following. Grace handed me a red tight dress and shoved me in the dressing room. When I come out I see the boys with their jaws dropped ad their eyes bulging out.

"OMG Kim! You look amazing!" Julie complements.

"No she doesn't she looks like a nerd trying to impress, while failing miserably." I hear a voice behind me sneer. I turn around and see Donna Slut Hoebin and her followers.

"What do you want Donna?!" I say harshly. My mom and aunt leave for more dresses for me to try on.

"Oh, I want you to stay AWAY from _my_ Jackie." she demanded. I roll my eyes.

"He is just my friend. now need to get jealous."

"Whatever." Donna says then walks...scratch that... Donna says then WADDLES way with her followers behind her.

"Gosh she female dog." Julie says. We all look at her with confused looks.

"What? I don't like to say the b word." She states simply. We all nod in agreement and my mom and aunt come back wth more dresses.

"Urgh!" I groan and they push me into the change room.

_I can lift you up, _

_I can show you-__  
_

That must be Trish.

"Hello" I say

"Hey Kim, it's Trish, when are you guys coming home?" She asks me nervously. _Hm I wonder why._

"Um, I don't know maybe in a few hours?" I lie. We are going home after this phone call. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason, anyway gottagobye!" Trish hangs up and I come out of the change room.

"Guys we have to go,now." I order

"Why?" my mom asks me.

"Because I got a weird phone call from Trish asking about when we are going home."

"And that's suppisous because..." Jerry says.

"Because it sounded like she was hiding something." I say trying to convince them. The all agree with me and we drive home.

When we got to the house it looked like there was a party going on! We all go into the house then my mom and aunt yell,

"PARTY IS OVER GET OUT NOOOW!"

They people look like there from Seaford high. Hm, but who threw the party?

_Well who was left with the house when you were gone?_

AUSTIN, DEZ, and TRISH!

"AUSTIN! DEZ! TRISH! GET YOUR BUTTS OUT HERE BEFORE I MAKE YOU SUFFUR HELL!" I yell.

They run downstairs with fear written on their faces.

"AUSTIN MONICA MOON!" my aunt yells. "Did you do this?!" The Jerry laughs at his name Monica. So Grace shushes him and slaps him on the upside of his head.

"OW!" he complains.

"Shut up Jerry!" Grace, Julie, Eddie, Milton, and I yell at him. He quiets down as for Austin, Trish, and Dez they are rambling gibberish.

"SHUT UP!" I scream and then I look at my mom and aunt for them to speak. They walk up to them, then my aunt says sternly,

"I can't believe you. We are supposed to be guests here and you just trash the place. Pack your bags we are going home." They walk upstairs. Then Ally goes up to Austin.

"Austin, you really had to do this, didn't you? I actually started to like it here and you know I hardly go out of my comfort zone. You ruined this vacation and part of your families trust." Ally explains. Wow this is quite awkward for the gang.

Then I see Donna Tobin waddle toward Austin.

"Thanks Austy for throwing the party." She says seductively then kisses him and waddles out the door.

_OUCH! Poor Ally_

Then I see Ally with a sad and hurt expression on her face then she runs upstairs. He's going to pay. I walk up to him and slap him right across that face,

"Austin! how could you... With DONNA!? I thought you liked Ally, not that slut!" I scream at him, he has a speechless expression then I chase after Ally.

I here foot steps behind me and it was Julie and Grace. When we found Ally she was sobbing in my room. Julie and Grace make their way to her as I close and lock the door. We try and calm her down and we did after 10 minutes.

"Hey Ally?" I ask, she looks up at me. "Do you really want to stay here?" She sniffles then nods

"Kim, maybe you can talk to your aunt and let her stay for a couple more days." Julie says. I look at them and then I agreed I would. So I came out of the room and closed the door behind me and saw that Austin, Dez, and Trish we sitting on the floor by the door with long faces, but Austin was the first to speak,

"How's Ally?" he asks me, Dez and Trish nod.

"Hmm, well, since **YOU**, "I pointed at Austin." toyed with her feeling and **ALL **of you ruined her vacation, she pretty beatened down" **(AN: sorry it just sounds like that to me so...yeah)**

I walk passed them and to my aunts room and I knock on the door. She opens the door and greets and invites me in.

"So Kim, what brings you to my room?" she asks

"Well, um, I wanted to ask if Ally could stay a couple more days after you leave?" I ask nervously, then I bite my bottom lip. She sighs then says

"If its fine with your mother and I'll ask her dad." I jump up and thank her. I run to my moms room and ask,

"Can she?"

"Of course, she didn't do anything wrong for this punishment."

I thank her and dash to my room where I find Ally better then last time.

"What did she say?" Grace asks me.

"She said...YES!" I scream and we all end up jumping up and down screaming with joy. Then the boys bust in to our room.

"What happened?!" Austin asks. We all stop, I give them a death glare and shoo them out.(Except for Jerry, Milton, and Eddie)

"Okay what happened? First Ally's all sad and now she's all happy." Eddie asks. We explain to them that Ally is gonna stay here longer. Then my phone got a text.

Kim/_Jack_

_Hey Kimmy_

Don't call me that unless you want to die

_Oh, but you love me_

I blush at this

Shut up you dork, I do NOT love you

_:'( that hurts_

Man up. Anyway what's up?

_Okay, I wanted to ask if you wanted to hang out tonight?_

Is he asking me out on a date!?

Okay, sure, what time and where are we going?

_I'll pick you up at 6 and just wear something casual_

OK bye

_Bye xxx_

3 kisses huh? Whatever, I turn to Grace, Julie, Ally, Jerry, Eddie, and Milton and there looking at my weirdly.

"What?" I ask creeped out.

"Who were you texting?!" Julie asks wiggling her eye brows. I roll my eyes,

"No one." I say nonchalantly. Grace come towards me and eyes my phone and snatches it from my hand.

"Hey! Give it back!" I jump up and down to reach my phone, but I'm too short.

_Curse my shortness_

"Oooh! Its from Jack." she reads the texts and her eyes go wide. "AAAAAAH! YOU HAVE A DATE WITH JACK FREAKING BREWER!" she screams. I facepalm.

I get my phone back and it's already 5:30. I rush to my washroom and take a shower. When I finish all of them are out of my room and I put on a robe and pic out a casual out fit. Dark blue skinny jeans, light blue shirt and a black leather jacket. I check the time and it's almost 6. I go down stairs and see them watching a movie.

The door bell rings and I get it. Its Jack.

"Hey, ready to go?" he asks me

"yeah" I lock the door and then I hear squeals from the house. I look up at Jack and think to myself

_Brewer, you changed back to the old Jack, and I'm liking that._

* * *

**DOOOONE FINALLY! I mean the chapter not story, I'm really sorry I haven't updated. I went to a 3 day trip for school and I have to do 3 projects in school and 2 of them are in French. 10+ reviews and I'll update and thank you guys for so many review and follows and favourites! Your guys are the bomb! BYEEEE!**


End file.
